Do I fear of love?
by Casseira Heavenly
Summary: After her boyfriend's death, Claire's afraid for love anyone. She's afraid to feel hurt again. Can someone help her? My first HM fic, base at MFoMT.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello! This is my first Harvest Moon fanfic. Firstly, I want to see people opinions before continue writing. If they're bad, I will stop.  
SilverFlame: I hope they will review this chapter.  
Me: Hope so. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harvest Moon**

Prologue

_"I'm sorry, Claire. He's dead," Jack whispered sadly, not daring to look at her._

"No! It can't be real! He can't die!" She cried, tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Claire, I know it's hard for you to believe this," He tried to comfort his sister, who's just lost her boyfriend. It's not only her who's shocked at her boyfriend's death; he's too young to die.

She started to scream his name, sadness rushed into her heart.

'Why? Why him? Why is love never fair?' She thought.

Her brother could just stand there, watching her cried. He felt pity for her, but he couldn't do anything. He just could stand when her boyfriend was smashed by a truck, saw the poor man get hurt. He didn't dare to make a move.

'I'm truly sorry, sis,' He thought, upset to himself.

She cried painfully until she lost her stamina, left her body on the floor.

**Me: Nah, how is it? Is it good? I've tried my best! I know it's short, sorry.  
SilverFlame: Now, time for review! Okay?**


	2. New Home

**Me: Yeah, I'm back!**  
**SilverFlame: 3 reviews!**

**Lily Vivi Nekoyama: Just see this chapter! Thanks for review! ^_^**  
**weirdogirl: Thanks for the review! Cliff? Found out yourself! =D**  
**Amakusa Natsumi: Why don't you read this chapter? You'll find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. I only own Sugar City.**

* * *

Ch. 1

"Are you sure with your decision, Claire?" Jack asked worriedly and I nodded firmly.

"Of course! I want to go to that town!" I replied, staring at my suitcase.

A week ago, I saw an article about a farm. It said that the farm is located in Mineral Town, with a cozy home, a barn, chicken house, and a stable. It looks good, and I need to leave this city. There are too many bad memories. My mind flew back to the past, remembered my boyfriend's death. His brown hair, those deep chocolate eyes, and his voice had already gone. I sighed sadly as I remembered that, I still love him.

"Hello? Claire, it's time to go." He's waving his hand in front of my face, made me back to reality.

"Yeah, let's go!" I replied quickly and grabbed my suitcase. Goodbye, Sugar City.

**Hours later, Mineral Town**  
'I can't believe my eyes! Is this the farm in the article at the newspaper?' She rubbed her eyes; still don't believe what she saw. The farm is all messy, rocks are everywhere and many uncut weeds grew wildly.

"Welcome to Mineral Town! I'm Thomas, mayor in this town. Ohohoho… So, you're the city girl who wants to buy this farm! You believed what the article says?" A little man with red suit laughed hysterically, rolling on the ground. She glared to him angrily. 'Crap, I've been tricked!' She thought, clutching her fist.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! Don't you know how much money that I and my brother spent to buy this farm!" She kicked him fiercely.

"OW! Stop it! Stop it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He whined and she stopped hitting him. "I see… Oh, why don't you try to run the farm? This farm is livable, and the tools still can be used. I believed in you, and as the mayor in this town, I will try helping you as much as I can! So, what's your answer?"

"I guess you're right, I will do it!" Claire said cheerfully, shaking Thomas' hand. 'She changed her mind easily. Lucky me!' The mayor thought.

"Oh well, I should leave now," he said as a muscular man came. "Oh, this is Zack. He'll explain about shipping. Okay, see you later!"

"Hi, my name is-"

"Claire, right? I will be your shipper as long as you can stay. Put your things that you want to sell at this shipping box and I'll pick them at 5 PM every day. But, I don't come at holiday days, I need a break too!" Zack grinned kindly to her.

"Thanks Zack,"

"Bye now!" he left her. Claire glanced around, and saw a puppy was hiding behind the shipping bin.

"Come here little pup! I won't hurt you." She walked slowly towards the brown puppy, white around his neck. Claire patted him and he bounced to her happily, licking her face. She giggled and lifted him.

"Hmmm… I think we should give you a name." The blonde stared to him.

"What about Theo? It's kind of weird, actually." The puppy barked happily.

"I'm glad you like it! We'll start working tomorrow, so we have to rest!" She took him to her house. She looked around the house, trying to not really get upset. There are only a small television with four channel, two tables with two old cushions, a bed, some books, a tool box, and a sock hook in the small compact home. She put her things away, like her clothes and went to bed with her puppy.

**In the morning, Claire's POV**  
I woke up because of Theo's bark. I looked at the clock, 6 in the morning. Great, I have lots of work to do. I jumped from my bed and ate bread with strawberry jam; Theo stared at my bread hopefully.

"You can eat this, Theo," I gave him a half of my bread. He swallowed it quickly and I finished mine too. I brushed my hair swiftly and took an axe, a hammer, and a sickle. He wagged his tail, wanting to get out from this house.

"C'mon! We get a lot of things to do!" I took him outside and put him on the ground. "Now, where should I start?" I glanced to the beehive at the tree, maybe I should start from here. I took honey from the beehive carefully, trying to avoid the bees. I did it! I looked to the honey at my hand and put it in the rucksack. Then, I tried to clear some of the rocks and weeds on the field. I wiped my sweat; it's already 9.45. Oh no! I forgot to buy seeds! I bolted into town, and looked around. This town is very pretty and peaceful, without smoke like in the city. I didn't look where I was going and found a building with the word 'INN' painted across the banner. I knocked and opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked. A girl with carrot colored hair came to me; her hair was neatly braided then ties with a white ribbon, her blue eyes shined.

"Oh, you must be the new farm girl, Claire! I'm Ann, nice to meet you!" Ann shook my hand cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too, Ann!" I replied and smiled to her.

"Who is that, Ann? Oh! That city girl who runs the farm, Claire. I'm Doug, and I'm the owner of this inn," the big guy with white shirt said. "You can buy food and drinks at here too."

"Yeah, since you're new here, I think we should give you free food and drink!" Ann chatted happily. "What do you think? You will stay and eat, won't you?"

"It sounds great!" I grinned to them.

"Wait just a moment! I'll make you my special food!" Doug said and went to his kitchen; Ann took me to the chair.

"My dad is a great cook! This will be the best thing you ever ate!" She chimed.

"Here you are! Eat it while it's still hot." He put the tray on the table. The apple pie smelt good and the grape juice looked great. I gazed to the food happily.

"Is this really for me?" I asked them.

"Yeah! Dig in!" Doug replied. I ate the apple pie and drank the grape juice.

"Wow! They taste really good! Thanks Ann, Doug!" I thanked them.

"Really? You're the best, Claire! Feel free for seconds!" Ann said.

"Yup, a working girl has to eat lots! I like watching you eat it up so quickly," Doug added. "But, next time you have to pay!"

"Come visit us any time! You're welcome here!" Ann said.

"Okay, I have to go now! Bye, see you later!" I got out from the inn. They're really nice, I thought. I went to the second building that I saw. It looks like a church, and beside the church there was graveyard. Maybe I should come in and pray for my health, my farm, my brother, and the others. I walked into the church; there were pews made from wood, a long red carpet, an organ, and windows with colorful glass. The light from the candlesticks which illuminated the room danced like fireflies. I stood there and gazed around.

"Hi, how are you? Are you new here?" The pastor asked, which made me nearly jump with surprise. I nodded.

"My name is Claire, the new owner of the farm," I replied kindly then he smiled.

"My name is Carter. Nice to meet you, Claire,"

"Nice to meet you too,"

"Ah, actually, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Just tell me what it is,"

"There's a young man, who was sitting on the pew. Right?" He nodded his head to the brunette. I glanced at him and my eyes widened. He can't be! It's impossible! I shook my head and stared to him once again.

"Cli-"

* * *

**Me: I finished it! Phew… that's really hard.**  
**Claire: I don't believe you can finish it when you have problems!**  
**Me: Shut up!**  
**SilverFlame: Holy! Why the puppy name is Theo!**  
**Me: Because my friend said Theo (real human) looks like a puppy! So, I used his name for the puppy! *giggles***  
**Claire: I think that's a cute name!**  
**SilverFlame: Whatever you say. Now, readers! Please review!**


	3. Same person?

**SilverFlame: Sorry, for Holy's late updating. Her home works made her busy all the time and she got sick too. So, she's not here now.**

**Lily Vivi Nekoyama: Here's the next chappie! Thanks for reviewing this story!  
weirdogirl: Aaaahhh… No wagged eyebrows please! Thanks for your support too!  
Emi: Thank you, Emi! Here's the next chapter!  
Amakusa Natsumi: Wow, you're such a bomb! Hehehe… Here's the next chapter! And thanks for your reviews!  
Angel: I'll keep writing! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Ch. 2

"There's a young man, who was sitting on the pew. Right?" He nodded his head to the brunette. I glanced at him and my eyes widened._ He can't be! It's__ impossible!_ I shook my head and stared to him once again.

"Cli-" I stuttered and stared at him hopefully. "Clinton?"

The brunette lifted his head and saw me. He frowned._ Please! Say yes!_ I prayed.

"Sorry, wrong person." He muttered "I'm not Clinton. My name is Cliff," Those words broke my hope completely. "He's dead, Claire!" I told myself. "There's no way dead people can come back to life." I felt my mind flew back to past again. But, I tried to stop it, and then I saw Carter and Cliff stared at me confused.

"Are you okay?" Cliff asked.

"Uuuhh… I'm fine. Thanks. I'm the new farmer, Claire," I replied and extended my hand. He shook it and blushed. "Sorry for earlier." I added.

"That's okay. People make mistakes," He answered quickly as I sat beside him.

"Even a pastor." I smirked to Carter, who still smiling. Cliff laughed.

"I should go back to confessional room." Carter left me and Cliff alone. I stared to him and began to think._ I don't know there are many people look__ alike. And Cliff looks like Clinton a lot. They do have the same brown hair__ and the same chocolate eyes. Even their voices are nearly same!_

"Uuuummm… Is there something on my face?" He asked uncomfortably, as a light tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. I snapped back to reality, _Guess I__ stared at him too long._

"No, your face is fine... don't worry about it." I smiled and played with my hair, thinking about Clinton. Cliff seemed more relax. _What happened if__ you're still alive, Clinton? Do you still love me? Or you'll leave me for__ another girl? I still love you, you know?_

"Is it okay for you if I ask about Clinton?" He asked quietly. "It's okay if you don't want to answer…" I snapped out of my trance then took a long sigh before answering him.

"He was my boyfriend..." I stopped and cleared my throat. "… Before he died."

Cliff looked guilty. He bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's okay. You and Clinton look alike as twin brothers. So, I thought you were him." I replied with a hint of sadness. The next second, I found myself told him about Clinton, my feeling, and anything. He just let me cry on his shoulder and comforted me. I felt better than usual.

"Thank you, Cliff. You made me feel better!" I thanked him gratefully and his cheeks turned to pink again.

"You're welcome, Claire," Cliff replied shyly.

_AHA! I found one difference between Cliff and Clinton! Cliff is shyer than__ Clinton._ I smiled with triumph before remembering "Ooops… It's nearly evening! But I haven't greeted other townspeople." So, I exchange goodbye with Cliff and bolted out from church. And I walked in a building randomly. I glanced around the building. _There are groceries, seeds, and other items. So__ this building is Supermarket. _I noticed there's a girl in front of me.

"Hello! My name is Claire, the new farmer." I greeted, we shook each other hand. I don't know if she's a brunette or a blonde. She smiled kindly.

"I'm Karen. My father owns this Supermarket. Oh! Do you need help at your farm?" Karen asked. I just nodded politely. "Wait a minute."

She took a bag of seeds and Jeff groaned. But Karen ignored him and gave the seeds to me. My eyes sparkled as I received my first gift for the farm.

"This is really for me?" I asked her happily as she nodded.

"Just come back anytime." She grinned.

"Thank you sooo much!" Then, I bought extra two bags of turnip seeds and a bag of cucumber seeds and left. I stepped outside and looked above. Oh no! It's dark already! I sprinted to my farm quickly.

_Oh well, maybe I'll introduce myself to the others tomorrow. And I should meet__ Cliff more often too. _I smiled to myself.

**

* * *

SilverFlame: How is it? Review please!  
Me: Hello everyone!  
SilverFlame: I told ya to stay in bed!  
Me: But I feel better… A… ACHOO!  
SilverFlame: Oh well. Goodbye everyone. Take care! And don't forget to R&R!**


	4. An Accident and Sickness

**A/N: I'm really sorry for late updating! Hope you still want to read and review this chapter. Here's the next chapter.**

**Andie Girl 2363: Thanks for your advice! Maybe I'll go with one of them. Maybe. And thanks for your review!**

**Galilahi Moon: Thank you for your review and compliment! Here's the next chappie!**

**XxDemiAlexanderxX: Thanks for your short review! Here's the next chapter. I posted it already.**

**weirdogirl: Nah, don't wag it anymore, kay? You've known why. Hahahaha, here's the next chapter! Thanks for your review, nee-chan!**

**Lily Vivi Nekoyama: Hehe, thanks for your compliment! I'm so sorry I didn't update quickly *sniff*. I hope you will forgive me.**

**Amakusa Natsumi: Yes, you are! Thanks for your cheer! Here's the next chapter, my sweetheart!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

* * *

Ch. 3

The days flew by, faster than what Claire had hoped to expect. It had already been three days since she came to this town. Claire had finally met all the townspeople, but only befriended several of them. Her, Mary and Karen had all became good friends and, Claire was now visiting Karen at the Goddess Pond.

"Good Afternoon, Karen!" she chimed cheerfully, smilling widely to the brunette, who smiled to her too and signaled Claire to sit down beside her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Mary's library," Karen questioned and stared to her curiously. Claire plopped onto the grass then staring to the clouds. She used her arms as a pillow for her head and closed her eyes, feeling wind blew softly. Her hair shined under sunlight.

"Hmmm... Mary was busy with her novel so I came here," She answered.

"What novel?" Karen asked, not knowing of Mary's book. The blonde opened her eyes lazily, rubbed her hair, and grinned innocently.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Mary was informed there's a writing novel contest by her friend yesterday, who lives in Forget-Me-Not Valley, I think her name's Lumina."

"Oh. I must've forgotten."

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked "I thought you were hanging out with the chicken guy, what's his name? I forget,"

"Try guessing his name,"

Claire was thought for a while, her left hand scratched her chin. "Mmmmm... Dick?"

"Nope, try harder."

"Mac? Rake? Duck?" Claire gave her a confused look and continued guessing his name. Karen's face was all red because she tried not to laugh. But, it failed. She laughed loudly and Claire twitched her eyebrows, she looked annoyed. "It's not funny! I really do not remember his name," She whined.

But that didn't make her stop, it made Karen laughed louder. She wiped her tears and faced the annoyed girl. "He's not a rake even he's thin and he's not a duck!"

"He's an ** then," Claire replied sarcastically, which one of her habits if she's annoyed or in bad mood.

"No." Karen answered, calming down "His name is Rick. Don't ya remember even a bit?"

"To be honest, no. I don't even remember half of town people names," she plastered an innocent smile to her face as Karen slapped her forehead.

"Oh, have I told you about the Goddess Festival?" she asked while Claire stared at the Goddess Pond.

"Yeah. The girls will dance in the festival, and then all couples will dance together," the blonde replied without removing her eyes from the pond.

"You have to wear make up for the dance party." Karen smirked to her. Claire nearly fell from the trunk, where she was sitting on.

"What! Never! I'm not going to wear that girly stuff!"

"Ooohh, you have to do that, my sweetie," Karen teased, pretending to be Claire's mother. Claire frowned unamused.

"I will not wear that," the blue-eyed girl stated firmly and huffed. Karen's smile grew wider and wider.

"Yeah, we'll see later, we'll see." Claire gazed her curiously. What's she has planned?

Neither of them realized the weather had changed dramatically. The clouds were dark and started raining.

"It's raining! Hey, I gotta go home!" Karen said, trying to cover her head with her hands. "What 'bout you?"

Claire replied, "I'm gonna go too. You first, but be careful, the stairs must be very slippery now,"

"Okay." Karen made her way to go down slowly and then ran to her home as fast as she could. Claire stepped on the first stair, but unfortunately, she stepped on the water and slipped. "Kyaaaa!" she fell down from the stairs and closed her eyes, waiting for a great pain.

But, it never came. 'Eh? It's not hurt even a bit,' she thought and opened her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" someone asked worriedly. But, she couldn't see her savior because her vision was too blurry and her head ached terribly. Then, she fainted in the strong arms of her savior.

* * *

Claire's POV

'It's warm. Where am I?' I opened my eyes slowly and faced Cliff.

"Finally you're awake," he sighed in relief.

_'His voice sounds the same as my saviour. Wait a minute. Cliff was the one who saved me?'  
_

"Claire, are you okay? Have you caught a cold?" he asked me worriedly.

_'Look his face! He's sooo cute when he's worried. Answer him, Claire!'_ "Yeah, I'm okay. Did you get me to my house?" I asked after I had looked around.

He smiled sweetly. "Yes. Ah, and here you are." He gave me a bowl of porridge. I took it carefully. It smelled good and looked delicious.

"Did you make this?" I asked him, half of my mind hoped he made it for me.

"Yeah. Is it good enough?" Cliff asked hopefully. I just realized his brown hair and his clothes were wet too. "I haven't eaten it yet. But, it looks delicous. Wait a second." I jumped from my bed and opened my suitcase. Ah, found it! I grabbed my brother's clothes and tossed them to him. "You should wear them. Your clothes are pretty wet, ya know? You can change in the barn. Sorry, but I don't have a bathroom."

"Thanks." He went to the barn quickly. It looked like the rain had stopped. After a while, he came back and was wearing my brother's yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. I smiled to him and sat on my bed, eating the porridge.

"Mmm... It's so delicious! I don't know you were such an amazing chef!"

"I'm not that good. I used to only cook for my sister,"

"That's good. By the way, what were you doing at Mother's Hill?"

"I was enjoying a view at the peak of Mother's Hill, then it started raining, and-"

"I know what happened next." I finished my porridge and put the bowl on my small table. The brown-eyed man gave me a tablet. "What's this?" I asked as I recieved that tablet.

"Medicine. You've got to take one tablet twice a day," he replied.

"Wow, thanks. How much is it? I should pay you for these. I know you're running out of money."

"It's okay, Claire. You don't have to pay,"

"But, you bought them for me! I have to pay you."

"Okay, in one condition."

"What?"

"You have to stay in the bed for three days. And you're not strong enough to take care of your plants. Let me come here every day until you're not sick anymore and I'll take care it for you and check your condition every day. Deal?"

"No I couldn't. I bet you're busy enough as it is."

"I have no job, Claire. It'll be nice to have something to do for a change."

"You're so nice. Thanks a lot." I stared to his chocolate eyes happily. His cheeks grew pink. "Okay, deal,"

"I'll start today."

**

* * *

A/N: Nah, I'm sorry if there are any typos, or another grammatical mistakes. Anyway, free hugs for anyone reviews my story! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Who's that?

**A/N: THANKS for your all compliments, reviews, and support from you all! XD Well, I'm not going to reply one by one like I used to again, 'cause it took many spaces. But, one thing you have to remember, I'll always love your review and try to become better! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon****  
**

* * *

Ch. 4

"Claire!" The shouting of a young man sounded like splitting the infinite blue sky, a cloudless one. Typical spring wind blew away a few strands of brown hair that wasn't tied. He let the watering can that he had been held fell freely. There was a twang, when it touched the rocky soil. Without hesitation, he left the green plastic object and approached a small girl.

"Hey, Cliff,"

"What are you doing here? I've said you should get enough rest and don't worry about the farm, I'll take care of it."

"I feel better, really," the blonde said quickly. "I'd rather move around a little, than staying in the bed all the day. After all, this is my farm. So, at least I have to work even a bit. And, come on! You've worked hard. Why don't you relax for minutes?"

Cliff frowned, his expression made the blue-eyed girl laughed. "Relax, it's not I'm gonna cut your pay!" She joked. The young man rolled his brown eyes, and eventually chuckling.

"Hey, since when do I ask for charge?" asked the wanderer. The tint of pink began creeping into his cheeks. Tracing the brown hair and scratched his head that does not itchy, he looked a bit shy when he continued his words. "Well, I just don't want you to be too tired. But, well, if you wish to go. Are we going to bring Theo, too?" Cliff was an animal lover. Moreover, the brown and white dog which was owned by the girl was very obedient and strangely — it looked like the dog had already been trained.

"Ummm ... Actually I'm planning to change its name." The farmer girl grabbed her tools, walking to her house, intending to return the equipment into its place. Cliff trailing behind her and took the tools that Claire was carrying, who replied with a puzzled look of the girl who wore a red overall. "Let me help you," Cliff said with a small smile. Again, the blush crept into his face. "And then? Why do you want to change it?"

"Well, you know, the dog wouldn't come if he's called "Theo ". Surprisingly, if I command "sit", "come", and "stay", and the others, he does them very well. The only problem is its name. He's like a dog which has been owned by someone else, he could do stuffs that I never teach!"

"You're right. I was very surprised when I first saw the dog could water the plants and pulling weeds – even get the mail! "

"Hahaha, right." Her legs stepped on the ebony wood which was being the floor of her residence. Cliff was clearing her tools. The girl unwittingly continued to stare at Cliff. For some reason, whenever and whatever he did, her thoughts always drifted to find the figure of the young man. Paying attention what he did, even she thought how he looked was very cute.

_This is weird, from all my memories, these things only happen when I was with Clinton. Did I... I fall in love again? Just because they look alike?_ Claire's mind was spinning. She slapped her own cheek. _C'mooonn! Claire, you have to come back to normal! Remember? The person you love is _Clinton_, not _Cliff._ Don't forget, they are different people!_

"Eehh... Claire...?" Cliff said amusedly, gazing at her. Apparently the young man saw her doing something odd. Suddenly her face became red. _Geez! I look like a fool in front of him!_

"Uuummm... What? "

"So you want to go today?" He changed the subject, knowing Claire wouldn't like if he asked why she did that.

"Hmmm... how about the beach? We'll take my dog for a walk."

"That sounds good," Cliff replied briefly.

Beach, 7 Spring, 3 PM

A man in a blue hat was searching something behind the umbrella. Every a couple of minutes, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, it was clear he was melting, whereas, the air temperature in Mineral Town is nothing if compared with the air temperature in large cities. Sound of waves clashed the sand was like a melodic music to his ears.

"Damn!" He grumbled. "Where is he? Five days ago, without realizing, he was hiding in the bag, so I opened it, and uh, he just ran. At that time I also have an urgent business, so I must've been quickly back before I could look for it. Crap, I only have today to look for it! "

"What are ya looking for?"

The young man turned towards the questioner. Ann, the orange-haired girl at the inn, walked over. Footprints left on the white sand, disappeared when waves swept them away. The young man also moved from his place and walked towards her. They began to sit on a wooden bench which was painted white.

"Hello, my name is Ann." She extended her hand, smiling cheerily.

"Hi, I'm Jack,"

"What were you lookin' for?"

"Ah; I'm looking for my dog. Did you see a brown and white dog around here? "

"Hmmm... No. Unless the owner of the broken farm's dog is count...," said the blue-eyed girl.

"Ooohhh... okay then,"

"By the way Jack; you look like a man who's troubled. I did not mean to interfere but-"

"How do you know?"

"I just guess. It was written on your face," chimed Ann, trying to light him up.

"Then, may I ask?"

"Sure."

"What would you do if you had lots of girlfriends – let's say they're more than five. Then, you wanted to get a 'break' from the world of romance and break up with them. How to vanish from their sight and made them think you've gone? You did not just want to disappear, but, at the same time, you want avoiding the request for dating again, and everything's related with it. What would you do? "

Ann lost in her mind, tried to take in every word Jack had said. Confusion gripped her; she never thought that she would be asked such a question. "I ... don't know. But, maybe I would move to another country and not telling them where I moved."

There was a bitter laughter from beside her. The man mumbled something in a language that Ann didn't understand. The girl could only look at him, confused. She watched Jack's brown eyes, their light was dim. For a moment, doubts arose in her heart; she doubted that she would make friends with the young man who seemed to confess (indirectly) as a playboy.

Silence. Freely, it fills the gap between them. Separating them with a curtain called clumsiness. Ann tried to rip the awkwardness among them; the inn's owner's daughter was trying to joke. But, somehow, she choked; her feminine voice couldn't come out. The only was heard is waves' sound.

The minutes came and went, indicating the time was still running tirelessly. Suddenly, they heard two pairs of legs – no, three pairs – running against clean white granules which lied along the coast. Their cheerful voices could make a lot of people think that life isn't just filled with problems, but also joy. The face of the orange head stiffened, gave the signal that there was a little feeling of jealousy slipped into her heart when she saw who them were.

Cliff, accompanied by a petite peasant girl who had caught the attention of Ann since she came here. A brown dog with white spots scattered on his body like the beautiful stars in the sky, following behind them. His ears were falling down, and its nose sniffing the fresh scent of the sea.

Suddenly, the dog was fixated. Both of the teens also stopped, their eyes moved to the direction of Ann and her friend. Cliff and Claire ran slowly toward them and a small smile plastered on their face. The sparkling blue-eyed girl waved her hand, trying to look more cheerful, and her hair swinging.

"Ann! I didn't know you're here!" said the blond girl with happiness. Her face was radiant; it's not seen when she had just recovered from illness. Not giving the others a chance to reply, she continued speaking quickly.

"Hey, who's this? You look depressed." She waved her hand in front of the brown-eyed young man who was looking down. He lifted his head quickly, surprised to hear her clear voice.

'

"CLAIRE!"

"CLINTON!"

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, cliffhanger! XD Like my favorite! Well, sorry for the late update. After wandering from fandom to fandom, I am finally back to the Harvest Moon! Okay, RnR! ^O^**

**FREE HUGS AND CAKES FOR REVIEWERS!**


End file.
